Informations
'' UnderBlog'' AU name: ''UnderBlog '' AU Idea by Fray/Freddy AU name by LV '' ''AU designs by Fray/Freddy ''Characters designs by Fray/Freddy '' ''Arts by Fray/Freddy '' In this AU the main characters from Undertale are YouTubers/UnderTubers. They're like online friends. They live far from each other. Some does collabs so sometimes they will meet each other. None yet *Toriel -Education contents -sometimes make cooking videos -vlogs sometimes -Channel name: Mrs. Toriel -still together with Asgore -took a break after Asriel's death *Frisk -doesn't make videos but always leaves nice comments and leaving likes -Channel name: Frisk Dreemurr -adopted by Toriel and Asgore -have two Siblings (Chara and Asriel/Flowey) -likes exploring -sad after Asriel's death but kept their spirit up -still genderless *Asriel (if alive) -make challenges and funny videos with Chara -vlogs -always makes videos with Chara -Channel name: Asriel And Chara Playz -parents are Toriel and Asgore -have to Siblings (Frisk and Chara) (died of still haven't make a death for Asriel yet) *Flowey -leave hate comments a lot -rarely make videos but most videos are about him hating something Channel name: Why The Heck are you here!? -adopted by Toriel and Asgore -have two Siblings (Frisk and Chara) *Chara -Same as Asriel -quit making videos after the death of Asriel *Napstablook -makes music remix -makes musical videos -makes music videos -doesn't have much views and subscribers -still feels like garbage *Sans -Make Gaming videos -lazy edits -have a lot of subs and views (Cus a lot of people like his looks and his punny personality) -a lot of fangirls(obviously) -always leaves the house everytime Papyrus starts a cooking video -is brothers with papyrus -is the older brother -dad is W.D. Gaster -doesn't have a mom -often goes to Grillby's (a restaurant now) -make music videos sometimes -his mails are full of fanmails -make a few accounts and subscribe to his brother so that papyrus would be happy but is too lazy to check the other accounts -looks up to his brother -Channel name: Sans *Papyrus -make cooking tutorials (always ends up something burning) -almost burns the whole house -make collabs with Toriel and Undyne sometimes -having trouble being popular -videos are almost like the 'How To Basic' Channel -is brothers with Sans -is the younger brother -dad is W.D. Gaster -doesn't have a mom Channel name: ChefSkeleton92 *Grillby -owns a restaurant -rivals with Muffet -his restaurant is beside Muffet's bakery -gets a lot of customers cus Sans always goes to his restaurant -it's always chaos whenever Sans comes in his restaurant -still waiting for Sans to pay his tab but doesn't really care since Sans brings a lot of customers *Muffet -owns a bakery -her bakery is beside Grillby's -doesn't get that much customer -doesn't like humans -has a pet *Monster Kid (MK) -is a HUGE fan of Undyne -owns a channel that just talks about Undyne and records Undyne's daily routine -stalks Undyne sometimes -sometimes would try and be in Undyne's video -Spams in Undyne's videos -also fan of Papyrus and Sans *Undyne -make.... Idk.. Stunt videos? Fighting tutorials? IDK -rarely makes cooking videos but still make em -have an online crush (Alphys) -makes collabs with the (royal) dogs and 01 and 02 and Toriel and papyrus of course -Channel name: StrongFish95 *River Person/Taxi Person -owns a taxi -owns a boat -owns every vehicle -isn't rich but somehow have every vehicles that exists -doesn't owns a channel *Alphys -makes animations (mostly anime) -fan arts -speedpaints -videos fangirling about mew mew kissie cutie -have an online crush (Undyne) *Gaster -Science (obviously) -science theories and stuff? -collabs with Alphys sometimes -Science tutorials? -have two sons (Sans and Papyrus) *Asgore -National Graphic Channel about Plants -vlogs -is married to Toriel -continued to make videos after Asriel's death *MTT -make every contents that exists -fashion videos -cooking videos -super famous but sans have more fangirls -the most famous UnderTubers -doesn't do much collaboration *BurgerPants(BP) -Works for MTT -the editor of MTT's video -also works in MTT's resorts -really hates his job -doesn't get credit for editing the videos -poor BurgerPants.. -wanna quit but he can't cus he might not find another job -doesn't get a break *Temmie -make funny memes videos -pretty popular -works with Annoying Dog *Annoying Dog -A game developer in disguise -sometimes sleeps in the skeleton brothers' house -REALLY popular -games were played by Sans Undyne x Alphys Asgore x Toriel